Garcia and The Special Day
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: JJ just wants her wedding with Emily to be perfect, and she knows that she isn't the only one. Garcia is so determined for everything to be perfect it's almost like its her wedding, but as the best friend isn't it her job to be controlling. What happens when Emily runs into a little trouble and things don't go exactly as planned? It's up to Garcia and JJ to improvise.


**A/N: so I've been told I should continue with these 'installments' so I shall. Don't for get to check out Garcia Knows Best, What Garcia Knew and Didn't tell, and Garcia's Persuasive Intervention. Thank you guys so much for the encouragement, and support for my writings here. Like I said, I am an open book, so if there is anything anyone wants to see, or think I should do, don't hesitate to tell me. Your feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope to continue to get that. So here it is, the fourth in the 'Garcia Knows Best' Series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this. Unless they're my own original character. Then I do claim ownership. **

JJ giggled as she watched Garcia putter around her living room rambling. It was hilarious to her to see her best friend more nervous about her wedding in less than 24hours than she herself was. She figured that the nerves would just hit her later.

"And oh my god I hope the flowers are perfect, because you know my biggest fear in a wedding is for the wrong flowers to be set up, and then there is the nightmare of something catching fire, and what if someone wears the wrong outfit?! What are we going to do then?! I mean I love my chocolate hunk more than anything but I can already see him being the one showing up with the wrong colored tie or something! JJ this is a crisis! How are you so laid back and comfortable!? Aren't you nervous!?" Garcia finished all of her rant in a single breath.

JJ smiled "I don't know…Maybe a little. It just doesn't feel like I'm getting married in less than 24 hours. I guess it hasn't hit yet." She replied shrugging. Garcia just gawked at her. She couldn't believe her blonde beauty was so come. "How can you be so calm at a time like this JJ!? You're getting married tomorrow! We have to be prepared incase something happens! What if…WHAT IF THERE IS A FIRE!" she practically shouted.

There was a small pause as JJ just stared blankly at her friend who was still pacing around the living room. She felt like Garcia was worrying way too much and was just thinking of things that could go wrong. "Garcia, calm down. Nothing is going to happen, okay? Worst case scenario is Emily wears the wrong shoes or something, but you know how she is. She wants everything to be perfect as I do, so I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

Garcia plopped down on the couch and stared at JJ grinning. "I am just so happy for the both of you!" she sighed happily, and leaned back on the arm of the sofa as she pointed to the doorway of the kitchen. "I remember standing right there in that doorway watching you two kiss the night you and Em finally confessed your love for each other. I feel like it was only yesterday!"

JJ nodded in agreement. "I remember that night…I also remember you stood there and hogged the entire bowl of popcorn."

"I wouldn't have hadn't have had to hog it if you weren't making out with a certain sexy brunette now would I?"

Penelope burst into laughter when she saw JJ blush and look away. "I'm only teasing Jayje." She sighed happily again. "I'm so excited! I can't believe you aren't nervous or anything. I mean, I know I would be if I getting married, TOMORROW!" JJ simply shook her head. She felt like Garcia was trying to make her nervous. She wasn't sure why she wasn't, and she wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing for her to not be nervous.

"Hey Pen? Is it bad that I'm not really nervous right now?"

"…"

"Penelope?"

"Hm?"

"Is it bad that I'm not nervous?!"

Again Garcia said nothing and just simply stared at her best friend. This answer was beyond confusing for JJ. "Well…I mean…I would be nervous but maybe that's me. You love her right?"

"More than I've ever loved anything or anyone in the whole entire world." JJ sighed gazing at nothing in particular and smiling. She was brought out of her daze when Penelope squealed in delight yet again.

The two sat in a comfortable silence thinking about the events of the day to come. It had been a day that JJ had always been waiting for since she and Emily had started dating. It felt like a dream come true.

They sat in silence a bit longer before Garcia launched herself across the couch, squeezing her best friend into a death hug. "Garcia…You're…hurting…me…" But Penelope simply tightened her embrace around the blonde who was struggling to breathe. "I can't help it! I'm just so excited! My babies are getting married!"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, things weren't so calm. Emily rambled on continuously at an amazing speed as Morgan sat on her couch trying to watch what was on the television. "-and what if Jennifer backs out, and what if…Are you even listening to me?" She snapped, gaining the attention of the man who was on her couch. "Uh yeah…I was listening." He mumbled rubbing his head, hoping she wouldn't dig further. No such luck. Emily crossed her arms and stared at him. "What was the last thing I said?

"Uh..."

Emily rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair across from him. She sighed heavily and buried her face in her hands. "God I'm a nervous wreck." She mumbled earning a chuckle from Morgan. "Calm down Princess. It isn't all bad. I'm betting JJ is just as nervous as you are. I've never been married though. If you wanna talk about how it feels before a wedding you need to talk to Rossi."

Emily laughed and looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would have enough pre wedding jitters stories to last us a life time." Her laughter died down as she started to freak out again.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Derek offered sincerely. Emily had always been like a sister to him, so he felt like it was his job to comfort her. "I promise you that everything is going to be fine. JJ is going to look beautiful tomorrow, and it's all going to be for you Princess." Emily nodded in response. "You're right Morgan. I can do this. I'm not sure if I can trust you to get us there tomorrow…"

"Hey, I got this alright? Nothing's going to go wrong."

**The Next Day 11:55 PM**

Emily scowled and banged her head repeatedly against the window of the car. She knew they should've used GPS, she KNEW they should've stopped for directions, and most of all she KNEW that they shouldn't have gotten on a highway. "Derek I'm going to kill you." she said angrily glaring at her best man.

Morgan smiled nervously and rubbed his neck. "Okay so maybe we should've used to GPS." He mumbled. They both glanced out the window and the traffic. They had been sitting in the same spot for the past thirty minutes, so they both knew they weren't going to be moving any time soon. Not to mention they were also lost.

Emily sighed and rested her head against the window. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost noon. She was supposed to be getting married in half an hour and neither she nor Derek knew where the hell they were.

She dug her phone out of her pocket, deciding it would be best to call Garcia and let them know that she was probably going to be late. Her eyes went wide and she probably paled when she realized that she didn't have any phone service.

"Do you have any phone service?" she asked turning to Morgan. He checked his phone and shook his head. "Sorry Princess, that and my phone is almost dead anyway." He said nonchalantly. Emily gaped at him for a moment and then sunk low in her seat. Great, she was going to be late for her own wedding which was supposed to be in less than an hour, and there was no way she could contact anyone.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! There's more to come, I promise. Leave a review? **


End file.
